The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,379 B2 concerns an LED arrangement comprising at least one LED that emits light in a wavelength range of 300 to 485 nm. The emitted light is partially or completely converted into preferably longer-range radiation by phosphors that are exposed to the primary radiation of the LED. The LED chip is disposed in a recess in a housing. The walls of the housing are implemented as reflective, and the recess is filled with a compound that completely envelops the LED chip. The phosphor particles for converting the light given off by the LED chip are intermixed with this compound.
The document DE 100 204 65 A1 describes a radiation-emitting semiconductor component comprising a luminescence conversion element. Here, an LED chip is disposed in a recess in a base body. Inside the recess in the housing, a dish-like region is hollowed out around the semiconductor body to contain a luminescence conversion element that envelops the diode chip. The inner lateral surfaces of the dish-like region are implemented as reflective. The rest of the recess is filled with a transparent compound.
It is an object of the instant invention to specify an LED arrangement that can be fabricated in a particularly cost-effective manner. It is further an object of the invention to specify a method of fabricating such an LED arrangement.
This object is achieved by means of an LED arrangement as set forth below.